


Maleficent's pet

by Josephinea2019



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephinea2019/pseuds/Josephinea2019





	Maleficent's pet

Maleficent walked through the isle, looking as regal as ever. Striking fear into all those around, except one small kitten hybrid. 

The small kitten hybrid just looked up at her, she was only in rags, which barely covered anything, and was tired to a poll by a rope. She was cold and tired but not scared, not knowing whether to be scared or not. 

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the pathetic looking child. She raised her staff threateningly. 

The small child whimpered and widened her eyes as she raised the staff. 

Maleficent waited for a few minutes, it didn't even try to run. She thought it'd run, although it seemed terrified it still just stayed. 

The child let out a small terrified meow. 

Maleficent lowered her staff before poking the kitten a little. 

She just whimpered as she was poked. 

Maleficent looked at it. She was very small and skinny but did have sharp looking claws. Maleficent sighed and untied the rope and pulled her along, if she wasn't useful at least then she could have Mal practice being evil on it.


End file.
